dark phantom
by k10-omega
Summary: it is four months after the events of phantom planet and dannys life is pretty uneventfull untill a masterious stranger appers from a diffrent dimension and soon dannys life is filled with new adventures
1. Chapter 1

Dark phantom

Chapter 1

Its funny how death works you could be a new born child enjoying the embrace of your mother's arms. Or even an elderly man surrounded by your loved ones at the dinner table. And out of nowhere just like that the cruel and unexpected hand of death takes your life away. Everything you are everything you will be gets thrust into a void. A void that many people are not certain enough of where it goes or what happens when you enter it all you know is that it's the end of your current existence. How do I know this well obviously I have died but I didn't just enter the void I came back through it you could call me a ghost, a zombie, or even a demon but in truth I am so much more. Who am I what is my name you might be asking well as of now my name is komodo and as of now that's all you need to know. You may also be asking why I chose the subject of death to introduce myself. I chose such a subject not only to introduce myself but to tell the story of the strangest case of death hat I have ever seen. My tale begins in a little town called Amity Park. I was in the middle of settling an argument with a new found friend. I believe he said his name was skullker he was a rather odd looking ghost with flaming hair and metallic teeth in fact the most unusual thing about him is his whole body was nothing more than a high the ghost suit, I couldn't fathom for the life of me why a ghost needed such equipment until the climax of our little tiff.

I'm chasing skullker down an ally way passing by a big blue dumpster when he stops to throw it at me before he can even pick it up I construct an orb of black energy and hurl it at him it hits skullker dead center in the chest and sends him flying into the dead end corner of the ally. What do you want from me skullker demands in an annoyed tone. The same thing you wanted from me when you thought you were hunting me information. I close in on skullker when something unexpected happens his head pops off as if someone hit the eject button on a fighter jet plane. at that moment a small green mass with tiny arms and legs fly's out of his open neck hole it quickly rises high in the sky and stops, looks down on me and says fool you cannot hunt the hunter for I am skullker greatest ... before he finishes his little pessimistic sentence I quickly hurl another sphere of dark energy this one entrapping him like a prison cell. For such a great hunter you're not very good at getting away, I say as I go to collect my prize. Now maybe you can answer a few questions for me. Skullker is no one's trophies release me at once skullker exclaims as he struggles to free himself from my prison. not until you talk and just to make sure you'll cooperate, without saying anything more I place my hand on the sphere like prison and a volt of eletricre energy surges through his body after his shrill cry of pain he slumps over the bars of his prison. Now unless you want me to crank up the juice I suggest you listen and speak when spoken to. Without wasting any more time I ask my first question, how you know of my presence in this world I ask in a sharp tone. skullker looks up at with dazed eyes as he begins to answer a week ago there was an unusual ecto plasma fluctuation in amity park... skullker still a bit dazed pauses as if to gather his thoughts. And! I demand impatiently skulker narrows his eyes in annoyance and continues. well I thought I'd find something worth hunting seeing how the fluctuation was caused by some ghost like entity but instead I found you, now release me from this prison you cannot contain skullker...I cut off skullker mid-sentence once again as I send another surge of energy through the sphere skullker cry's out in agony as he once again slumps down in his prison. I have a few more questions before I release you. Now next question I ask as I told my arms into my chest, have you heard of a half breed ghost with silver hair. Skullker eyes widen with shock as a smirk crosses my face I'll take that as a yes. What business do you have with the ghost child? Nothing that concerns you, now next question where can I find him. skullker pauses for a moment , I raise my right hand in response to his hesitance ,skulker not wanting to be shocked again finally tells me what I want to know you'll find what you seek at Fenton works. Skullker raises his hands as if to plea for mercy. One last question skullker do you have friends? What skullker responds with a confused expression on his face, do you have friends I repeat my question. Well...no, skullkers' face quickly takes a more enraged expression now release me I've answered your questions. Fair enough I say as in make a shrugging gesture with a quick wave my hand the dark sphere that entraps skullker has vanished I then take my leave as I begin to fade away in a fog like cloud leaving skullker with a final message or should I say warning." I'll be in touch skullker try to stay out of trouble".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Danny sits in class layed back in his seat thinking about where he would rather be than in school. It had been about four months since the events of the earth nearly being crushed by an asteroid and every one had found out about his secret. Even though his secret was known to the world, he was still accepted for who he was more or less. It still puzzled him why his life was so uneventful. You would have thought that some new opportunities had opened up for Danny or that people would stop messing with him so much or even being allowed to skip school once in a while due to ghost related activities. But ever since the events that took place four months ago, ghost activity had just stopped. Leaving poor Danny with nothing to do but just sit in school and be tested on by his parents at the lab to improve their ghost hunting gear. While Danny was day dreaming a paper air plane flew into his hair surprised by this Danny falls back in his chair landing hard on his back. Laughter soon erupts from the classroom as Danny picks himself up from the floor the teacher at the front of the class kindly asks "If you're done trying to get attention Mr. Fenton can we please continue with the lesson?" Danny now bright red with embarrassment answers "yes Miss Rivera". As Danny sits back down Miss Rivera continues with her lesson. Danny takes the paper plane in his hand and opens it up, judging from how poorly made it was he had a faint idea who it was from. Only confirming his suspicions Danny reads the message quietly to himself "will you go out with me" with check boxes on the bottom labeled yes or no and at the bottom of that a signature that reads love Paulina. Danny sighs as he looks over a few seats to the front of the class where Paulina sits. Paulina waves back at Danny flashing him a pretty smile in the process trying her best to look flirty. Danny looks back at the note and picks up his penciled as he scribbles his answer on the paper. He then folds the paper back into the form of a plane and to make sure it reaches his target he uses his new ghost power of levitating objects something he picked up from the box ghost he levitates the paper plane over to Paulina. Paulina gives a small squeal of excitement at the demonstration of Danny's powers. And quickly opens up the note Paulina's expression of excitement morphs into an expression of disappointment at what she sees written in small letters in between the yes or no check boxes is not right now I'll think about it. Paulina looks back at Danny with her disappointed expression still glued to her face Danny merely shrugs at her. Paulina turns back around in her seat arms folded, it's not that Danny doesn't like Paulina as he still finds her quit attractive it's just that he knows she's only interested in the ghost half of him. Just as Danny gets comforter bale in his seat another even more poorly made paper air plane fly's right into his eye. "Oww" Danny shouts in pain as he catches the paper plane in hand. Miss Rivera turns around once again to face Danny. "umm sorry miss Rivera something just got in my eye "Danny tries to explain himself, miss Rivera looks at Danny's left hand where the paper air plane is "well if you spent more time paying attention in class instead playing with paper you wouldn't be nearly poking your eyes out", Danny's class mates giggle at miss Rivera's' words. Danny laughing

Nervously puts the paper air plane behind his back his right eye still closed and beginning to tear. "Now if your quit done interrupting my lessons I suggest you pay attention or else" Miss Rivera says in a stern tone as she once again returns to her lesson. Danny now severely annoyed opens the plane up almost tearing it and reads meet me at lunch telling from the crude writing it doesn't take long for Danny to figure out that its dashes' message Danny looks over at dashes seat. Dash punches the palm of his hand in a threating manner. Danny only sighs once more practically begging for his class to be over. Fifteen minutes later the bell rings signaling the start of lunch period. Danny walks through the hallway to the cafeteria when he is greeted by Sam and tucker. "Hey Danny" tucker says wavering to his best friend what's up with you, "yeah you look more depressed than usual Sam say as the two walk with Danny to the cafeteria. "It's nothing just another stressful day of biology class Danny says with a more upbeat tone in his voice. Sam rolls her eyes "miss Rivera giving you a hard time again"." well gosh Sam how on earth did you come to that conclusion Danny says sarcastically", just a hunch "Sam says in an equally sarcastic tone " it's not like you keep going on and on about the new teacher always focusing on you for just about every disturbance in her class". "Well she dose she's like a female Mr. Lancer I can see why he hired her I wouldn't be surprised if she gets paid extra for putting me in a bad mood. Tucker jabs Danny in the ribs with a mischievous look in his eyes "hey look at the bright side maybe she likes you". Danny just leers at tucker and jabs him back. When they reach the cafeteria Danny glances over at the table where the football team sits and sure enough there was dash waving at Danny. Danny sighs deeply as he tells Sam and tucker that he will meet them at their usual table. Once Danny has made his way to dashes table dash turns to greet Danny .hey Danny good to see you dash says as he slaps Danny on the back. Danny rubs away at his back trying to remove the sting of dashes slap as he speaks. What do you want dash if you're trying to challenge me to a fight again I should remind you what Mr. Lancer said last time. Danny thinks back to the first day of school when everyone knew that he was half ghost dash one of the few people who couldn't accept Danny as the hero they worshiped and admired so dash tried to challenge Danny to a one on one needless to say Mr. lancer stepped in before things got out of hand. Dash reading Danny's lost in thought expression raises his hand as if swearing on it, hey man you have to understand it is kind of hard to believe that a dork like you is a super hero. Yeah well was the fight necessary dash Danny says returning his attention back to dash. Well dash responds as he puts his hand down I wanted to see if you were really him I thought fighting you would be the fastest way to find out. And as for what I want dash continues I want to know if you can meet up with me and the guys here tonight for a little entertainment... I mean fun. Dash laughs nervously as he waits for Danny's answer. Dash you know I can't do that again my parents almost grounded me for a month and besides I'm not some side show attraction for you and your friends. Hey come on man it's different this time dash snaps we don't need you to blow anything up...well nothing important this time any way just meet us at the pier at eight you won't regret it I promise. Danny thinks over dashes words and finally decides to go with it. Ha i knew you wouldn't let me down hero dash says as he gives Danny a jab to his shoulder. As Danny walks away to his table quean leans over to dash are you sure you want to do this, this is worse than what you planned last time. Hey don't worry about it man this time nothing will go wrong as long as Fenton doesn't find out. Back at Danny's table where same and tucker are waiting for him tucker asks so Danny what did dash want from you um oh nothing much just harassing me as always. Wow really you think after four months that he would give you a little more respect I'm surprised you're not giving him atomic phantom wedges. Tucker you know why i can't do that. Yeah, yeah tucker says rolling his eyes you have an image to uphold you're the hero. Tucker sighs deeply as he takes out his p.d.a and starts scrolling through it. Sam however is a little bit suspicious of Danny's interaction with dash. Listen Danny after everything we have been through together you should know by now that you can tell us anything by now especially me Sam says sternly to Danny giving him a look as if to say spill it already. Hey what's that supposed to mean tucker questions Sam alarmed even a little offended by her words. Nothing tucker... i didn't mean anything harmful by it Sam responds slightly annoyed with the usual winey tone in his voice. Better not of tucker snaps back quickly, it's just that you tend to make the situation worse than what it already is tucker Sam tries here best to be sincere but tucker only grows more angered with every word Sam says . What do you mean i make the situation worse it's not like you give grade A advice you self-tucker says smugly. Danny now becoming increasingly worried about the argument Sam and tucker were having that he finally cut in to say. listen guys their isn't anything going on and you both should know by now that if there was something going on and i couldn't handle it on my own i would tell you but their isn't so just drop it and let's eat alright. Sam and tucker stare at each other loosely listening to Danny's words both still irked with one another tucker quickly turns back to his p.d.a and starts furiously tapping at it with his stylus while Sam turns back to her lunch. After lunch Danny and friends return to their regular classes with only two more to go before their free to go home. meanwhile back at the complex building known as Fenton works a place Danny has called home for sixteen years now isn't just home too him and his once thought to be crazy ghost hunter parents, but now was home to him and his now famous and still incredibly eccentric parents. Jack and Maddie Fenton have all ways been a curious couple with jack being a thought full but quit dull minded man and Maddie the strong independent head strong woman. the kind of woman that wouldn't give a man like jack the time of day but of course because of their equally bizarre fascination with ghosts a practice which soon paid off had not only given Maddie a reason to form a relationship with jack but also helped her see through his many flaws. Never the less according to Danny and jazz Danny's sister they were quit bothersome at times. like at one point after Danny's secret was out it didn't take his dad long to blurt out the recently confidential information on live international television adding , it especially didn't help when he jumped on the coffee table of the show's host screaming Fenton rules over and over again " I was right you were wrong " while smugly shaking his rather large rear end in the main cameras lens Maddie at the time was trying her best to calm jack down but to no avail in the end when jack was finely questioned ghost actually existing jack screamed at the top of his lungs "OH YEAH WELL MY SONS HALF A GHOST" with the horrific buildup of jack being caught up in the moment of his own foolishness all Maddie could do along with Danny and jazz who were miles away at home to simultaneously shout at jack before his big reveal was "noooo". it dint take long for jack to realizes his big mistake and for his heart to sink in the deepest religions of his body as the sudden realization of letting his family down again over took his mind in that moment the whole world gasped an obnoxious and over dramatic gasp that could be heard from space. The long pause of science gave Jack and Maddie the queue to book it as fast as they could home with Maddie trying to casually break the silence with a finale Farwell "well would you look at the time we should really be getting home bye!" while jack and Maddie were dodging the press and arguing over jacks latest screw up on the way home Danny and jazz had their own problems a mob was forming outside their home it seemed that the mob wasn't on the same page though , with people shouting things like freak, monster, my hero, or even out of place things like call me. It was here and now that Danny's secret was out. of course it's been months scenes that fate full incident and everything has quieted down sure there's an occasional brick through the window or a shrine of Danny made out of some rather questionable materials stuck to the porch of Fenton works but quiet all the same. It is here and now that Fenton works has become something of a real corporation. Now being funded by those who support the their cause for the hunting and studying of ghosts jack and Maddie have never been happier down at the lab which now has gone under an impressive amounts of upgrades. One of those little upgrades being an a.i system named jazzy no doubt named after jazz Fenton who was out traveling for the month helping the family find new locations for ghost hunting. Jack was busy working hard on his latest invention with jazzy's' help while Maddie was testing the stability of an ectoplasm like substance that she was studying for weeks. "jack how are things going over their need a hand'' Maddie asks bored of messing with the blob of ectoplasm flipping it over left and right. '' no its okay me and jazzy got this one ... jazzy hand me that wrench" jack hands out his hand waiting to receive the wrench from jazzy." right away sir jazzy says in a rather over joyed tone jazzy extends a mechanical hand over to the tool tables and places a tool in jacks hand as jack begins to use the tool he has been handed he stops looks at what's in his hand and sighs . Jazzy this is a stick of ham jerky i asked for a wrench. But isn't ham jerky a tool for a healthy diet jazzy squeals with enjoyment. while that may be true jazzy it's still not what i asked for but thank you though jack responds stuffing the jerky into his mouth chews a bit and hands his hand back out to jazzy this time jazzy hands him his requested wrench. Jack tightens a bolt on his machine when Maddie begins to become restless and quickly walks over to jack and jazzy. Jack what are you working on that you can't tell me jack looks over to see Maddie approaching him. with great speed when jazz's singular robotic eye changes too red "now initiating defense protocol" jazzy says in a cold stern tone as a net is fired at Maddie's legs she trips and falls over face forward. Jazzy why did you do that jazzy takes on her previous joyful expression only following dad's orders mom jazzy tells Maddie. Jack you gave jazzy permission to shoot at me. jack turns around to face his wife as he walks over to help her up. know k now Maddie i only told her to shoot nets at you and on top of that she only dose it when you get to close to the Fenton... i mean my side project. Maddie now standing up looks at jack with an angry expression. And that's another thing why can't i see what your building what's so important that you can't even show me your wife. Jack now taking an understanding tone in his voice calmly says '' Maddie it's not like i don't want you to see it or anything it's just ... i need to do this myself its something personal. Jack takes Maddie by the hands and looks her in the eyes as he speaks further and i promise when it's finished you'll be the first person to see it. Maddie begins to calm down slightly as she looks back into jacks eyes '' jack it's just that i have been bored out of my mind lately and this new invention of yours takes up so much of your time and. jack cuts off Maddie mid-sentence with a casual hug feeling guilty jack says . Listen I'm sorry Maddie, tell you what how about we go out tonight just you and me. That sounds like fun, fun, fun jazzy chips in. Maddie glares at the a.i. unit and turns back to her husband well i guess some time away from the lab is a good idea. Well of course it is jack assures her. Well of course it is jazzy pipes in again. just before Maddie screams bloody murder at the annoying robot the new solid anti ghost steel doors to the lab slide open as Danny, Sam, and tucker step in. now lots of people have lots of thought s about the a.i. robot known as jazzy Maddie finds her as you can imagine unbearable jack just find her delightfully juvenile but in Danny's case she two hundred and eighty ponds of smothering fury so basically unbearable with a lot of hugs. Jazzy's robotic eye turns form its cheery yellow color to a deep violet at the sight of Danny. Danny's home! Jazzy screams as she flies over towards Danny and friends and wraps them up in her mechanical arms giving them all an exhausting bear hug. "ack", ack is the only thing Danny and his friends could say to jazzy's death hug sure they all thought of something to say like tucker would have said get this crazy robot off me and Sam would have said take them not me and Danny would have just have repeatedly told jazzy to let go but this particular hug was quit the hug so the only thing the group could manage was ack. after nearly squeezing them to death jazzy sets every one down as jack and Maddie approach the three teenagers, desperately tiring to regain their breath. "You alright Danny" his mother asks. "Oh yeah fine mom it's not like every day i get attacked by a killer robot". "Oh come on son" his dad starts, "she only means well she is programed with the personality of your sister." 

"Yeah dad when she was a clingy ten year old couldn't you have given her a different personality", "i second that motion" tucker says crackling his back trying to work out a nasty cramp from Jazzy's hug. "Come on Danny you'll get used to jazzy eventually you got used to your sister just fine" jack says as he puts his hand on Danny's shoulder. Jazzy who was staring off into space the whole conversation suddenly springs to life and grabs tucker by the arm "tucker come quick i want to show you something". "Wait what hold on" tucker cries as jazzy violently yanks at tuckers arm pulling him to a far corner of the lab. Jack now seeing his opportunity too be alone with his wife says a finale fare well to Danny as he takes Maddie by her arms and drags her out of the lab. "Well Danny" jack says "me and your mother are going out for a while keep an eye on the lab and jazzy while were gone". "Wait your leaving us alone in the lab with her" Sam says as she shudders at being alone with the overly cheery robot. "Don't worry you'll be fine" jack assures her, While Maddie who was startled by jacks sudden and aggressive gesture calls out to the group of teenagers before the double doors to the lab slam shut '' there are left overs in the fridge be care full and don't leave the house while were gone". Once everything has quieted down in the lab Sam and Danny start talking while jazzy goes berserk showing tucker what she wanted him to see. "So Sam starts off the conversation i guess this ruins your big date with dash doesn't it". "What" Danny gasps "how did you find out". Danny pauses as he thinks about Sam's words "and it's not a date"

He says to her. "I didn't but my hunch was right why you lie to me about this". Danny sighs heavily as he explains himself "listen it's not a big deal i just don't want you to think i was going to do something stupide dash just asked me for a favor that's all". "Okay Danny listen to your self"-Sam says sternly while she folds her arms "you're doing a favor for dash that sounds stupide enough to me you know what happened last time". "Yeah, yeah i know it's not going to be like that this time"  
>...,"oh but it is i can feel it" Sam cuts Danny off. "Don't you know that pulling off stunts with dash will only damage your image" "and plus you can't leave the house any way" same says triumphantly as a smirk crosses her face. "what image Sam the image that the most now famous ghost hunters in the world have a freak half ghost son who are only famous for that reason alone anyway", "and don't worry about leaving the house i have a plan for that". "Danny what are you going to do" Sam asks her once triumphant smirk now fades away into a concerned frown. "I'm going to call in a favor of my own" Danny says as confident smirk of his own stretches across his face.<p> 


End file.
